


History

by SeineWaterfall



Category: Snh48 kahuang
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeineWaterfall/pseuds/SeineWaterfall
Summary: Things have changed. We are different now.





	History

Faka turns on her mission face; seductive and sultry. Her eyes changes mood, her hand to her chin, her elbow on the table, her chest open to sight.

She hasn't seen this particular face since she graduated high school.

She smirks, letting the glass of wine touch her red lips. She leans more into the table and whispers, "do you like the food?" Tingting is flustered, visibly alarmed. She clears her throat and replies, "yeah..umm..it's great, yeah. Uhh.. how about you, what do you think of the food?"  "It's...really sweet," Faka replies; a small smile playing on her lips as she shamelessly looks at the squirming girl.  
Tingting sensed that she wasn't really talking about the food, especially when she could feel the others toes lightly touching her legs,making their way up.  
Tingting cleared her throat and took a glass of water when she felt Faka's feet getting closer to her thighs, she spilled the drink.  
Faka asked innocently ,"are you Okey?"  
Clearing her throat, Tingting shook her head, meekly squeaking out a "fine".  
Faka smirks, "are you done with your food?"  
Tingting was a little overwhelmed, with faka stroking her legs she could barely hear the question being asked. Taking a deep breath she asks, "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"  
Faka gave a little laugh, "I asked if you were done with your food, I'd like to go somewhere else"  
Tingting froze, she really needed to drink some water. Quickly getting up, Tingting packs up her things "yeah, I'm done, I'm going to head out now," without looking back she leaves the table.  
Once Tingting had finally gotten a taxi, she felt much more relieved; a loud sigh making its way out. However, before she could close the door faka made her way into the taxi.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting a ride, why? Is there something else you were thinking of?" Faka said, ending it with a smirk.  
Tingting, once again flustered, asked "where are you going?"  
"Where ever you take me"  
"But I'm going back home.."  
"Then, I guess that's where I'll be going" faka said, giving Tingting her charming smile.  
The taxi driver, having lost his patience, yelled "Are you lady's gonna give an address or.."  
This jolted Tingting into action, blurting out "108 N. Ave". Faka smiled.

The ride was silent and awkward, the taxi filled with lots of tension. Until Tingting suddenly screamed, "the bill!!"  
Faka, surprised at the sudden outburst, brought her hand onto Tingting's shoulder and told her that she had taken care of it. Tingting felt embarrassed, her ears turning beet red. Somehow she managed to say a small "thank you."  
As the car headed to its destination, the radio played in the background.  
"..this has been the fifth murder this week. The police have identified the murderer as a psychopathic girl going on a murder spree. This is surprising considering all her victims have been women. We urge the women of this city to be on high alert, if you see any suspicious.."  
Faka smirked. "How foolish of them.." she thought.  
Tingting started to feel uneasy listening to the news casters warming, she felt bad for the poor women who had lost their lives.  
"Whoever that girl is, I hope she gets the punishment she deserves."  
Before faka could say anything the taxi stopped: "Destination arrived". 

Faka was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to get inside and create a red mess. 

Faka opened the door for Tingting and walked her to the door. Opening the door she asked, "will this be our goodbye?"  
Tingting looked at Faka, a small part of her wanting to invite her but she knew that if she did she'd be getting more then she bargained for.  
"We'll, I guess it is." Slowly turning around.  
"Wait! Your welcome to come over"  
Faka turned around smiling widely, "well then, thank you for the invite. Let's head in shall we, I'm starting to sweat out here."

The apartment was plain and simple, filled with white and black, no colors popping out. Tingting headed into the kitchen, taking out two glasses and pouring in some wine. While she poured in some wine, she looked over at faka. Faka was looking around, seeing what kind of person lived in it. Tingting thought about how much faka seems to have grown. She seems so elegant and luxurious, totally unlike herself.  
"Nice place. Very simple, just what I expected"  
"Really, thanks" a slight blush making its way into Tingting's cheecks  
"Is that wine for us?"  
Tingting looked at the two glasses and smiled, "yeah, it's for us"  
Faka smiled, " don't mind if I do then"

Almost finishing the whole bottle, Tingting asked the one thing she'd wanted to ask ever since they've met after so long.  
"Have you forgiven everybody?"  
Faka looked at Tingting,, silence followed. Tingting became flustered thinking she had just hit a chord.  
"It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't-"  
"I'm ok. I haven't forgiven everybody but, those things are in the past. I've decided it's best to move on."  
"I'm glad, you've grown so much more mature, and confident, since you were in High School. I'm happy for you."  
"I'm happy as well"

Faka smiled, everything was perfect now.

"Would you like more-"  
Tingting froze, slowly coming back to her senses. Faka's lips were on her lips, faka's hands coming up to cup her face. Tingting blinked and pushed faka away, "what the heck!! What are you doing faka?!"  
"What, this is why you you invited me over now isn't it. You knew what I was trying to do, you inviting me in was a 'yes' from you"  
Faka said, her hand settling on Tingting lap.  
"But-"  
Tingting was silenced by another kiss. As faka's hand started to move, Tingting became overwhelmed. All her senses started to melt away, her surroundings starting to blend in and become hazy. Tingting started to move on her own as well. 

Slowly faka moved, trying to find something sharp that she could use. Once her hand felt the tip of a knife she smiled, there was only one thing left to do.  
"AH!"

"The police are investigating a new murder at 108 N.."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CUT!!" The director said. Hearing that filming was all done everybody started cleaning up and packing things.  
Faka got up, dusted herself a little and started to walk towards the dressing room; not even sparing the girl covered in blood another glance.  
Huang Tingting slowly got. She sighed, shaking her head.  
 "Filming is finally over, I can finally escape this tense atmosphere," she thought.  
Then she started to make her way to the dressing room; wanting to clean up asap so she could go back to the dorm and get away from the atmosphere faka had doomed their "relationship" (or what little there was of it) in.  
Opening the door to the dressing room, she saw Faka on her phone, earphones on and already detached. Huang Tingting sighed, "how childish," she thought. Making her way over she tapped Faka on the shoulder, making faka take her earphones out and turning around.  
She didn't say anything, only looking up at her with scrunched eyebrows. Tingting wanted to have a conversation, but knew that was going to be impossible. She decided to say the only thing she could think of saying, short but enough.  
"Good job."


End file.
